islefandomcom-20200215-history
Tyrannosaurus
Tyrannosaurus is a tyrannosaurid theropod from the Maastrichian age of the Cretaceous period, from 68-66 million years ago. The only known species is T.rex. Real Life General Tyrannosaurus was the largest known member of the tyrannosaurids. It lived in the Hell Creek and Lance Formations, with specimens found in North and South Dakota, Montana, Alberta, Texas, New Mexico and Wyoming. It was also found in Alberta and Saskatchewan, Canada. It seems to have had a high mortality rate as an infant and when sexually mature, but a comparatively low mortality rate as a juvenile. Tyrannosaurus ''was an apex predator, preying on most of the animals in the Hell Creek Formation, such as ''Triceratops, Edmontosaurus, and Ankylosaurus. As a juvenile, it would have preyed on smaller, faster animals such as ornithomimids, Thescelosaurus, Anzu and Dakotaraptor. Tyrannosaurus had an extremely powerful bite and small, but robustly-built arms which it used to subdue prey. Tyrannosaurus, like most theropods, likely fed by rapidly shaking the head sideways to deflesh a carcass, similarly to a crocodile. Appearance A large part of the integument of Tyrannosaurus is currently unknown, due to very few skin impressions ever being found, and it is uncertain if Tyrannosaurus was entirely scaly, fully feathered, or intermediate between the two. However, the type and extent of this integument is also a highly controversial topic, and existing material of Tyrannosaurus and its kin seem to support and contradict both sides of the debate. On one hand, many of T.rex's relatives within Coelurosauria have preserved evidence of feathers, and those that have not are bracketed by relatives that do, such as Dilong and Yutyrannus. On another hand, however, since all known skin impressions of Tyrannosaurus and other tyrannosaurines (so far) show only scales, it is also likely that it would have secondarily lost most if not all of its feathers due to it being large enough to regulate a stable internal temperature without insulating integument, similar to the loss of hair in elephants. The dominant theory as of today is the latter, though the presence of small, sparse filaments isn't out of the question. Size For the first 10 years, it remained relatively small and weighed less than half a ton. - 2019: ‘Scotty’ The T. Rex Is the Largest and Heaviest Ever Found, Scientists Say. Measuring roughly 42 feet long (12,8 meters), the dinosaur led what University of Alberta paleontologist Scott Persons describes as an “unusually long” but violent life, enduring injuries ranging from broken ribs to an infected jaw before dying in its early 30s. The dinosaur weighed an estimated 19,555 pounds (8,870 kg) and lived for more than three decades. - Sue: From nose to tail, the specimen Sue (one of the largest, most complete and oldest in age of all T.rex specimens), reached 12.3 meters (40 feet) in length and 3.66 meters (12 feet) tall at the hip. Typically, Sue's weight has been estimated at 18,651 pounds (8,460 kg). However, Sue was an extremely old animal (for the species), at around 28 years old. - Trix, discovered in 2013, may have been even larger. It was over 30 years old, and may have possibly been 13 meters (43 feet), though this is not very likely. View Tyrannosaurus ''had extremely keen eyesight; it's eyes had a size of cricket balls and its sight was 13 times more accurate then the eyesight of a human. So they could clearly see any prey, from as far away, as 6 kilometers. "DC documentary at 1:04". It had a binocular field of view of around 55 degrees. Bite The bite of the ''Tyrannosaurus rex was according to new calculations (2017) even stronger than expected, write Florida State University researchers in Tallahassee. Here is the official article: "Florida State University", and here the scientific journal "Scientific Reports". Its teeth thundered down on the prey with a force equivalent to the weight of three small cars. Tyrannosaurus rex compressed its fangs at 30 tons per square centimeter. So he could effortlessly crush the bones of its victims. "It was this bone-shattering ability that helped T. rex to completely slaughter the skeletons of large horned dinosaurs and beak dinosaurs" said paleontologist and co-author Paul Gignac. Thus, the giant lizards also reached the valuable mineral salts and the bone marrow. Also the Bone meat and intestines were torn from the body, crushed and swallowed in one piece. Teeth T. Rex had some of the biggest teeth to have ever existed on an animal, bigger even than those of sperm whales. They were held by extremely deep roots, so t-rex easily bite through meat and bones. Tyrannosaurus Rex had teeth designed mostly for crushing and instantly killing it’s prey, while most other theropods – such as Giganotosaurus – had smaller, sharper teeth primarily meant for slashing. Behavior There are several indications that Tyrannosaurus Rex was both an active hunter and a scavenger, as well as a loner and a pack animal with pronounced social behavior. (Wikipedia) A T. rex pair were probably able to raise around 2 to 3 babies out of their nest. It’s likely that juvenile rexes stayed with their parents until able to fend for themselves, when they would be forcibly removed from the nest by the parent. Smell Tyrannosaurus rex had the largest olfactory center of any creature, living or extinct. It also could smell in Stereo. It could triangle an oder and pinpoint its exact source. "DC documentary at 3:06". According to Horner (Wikipedia), T-rex could probably smell carrion at a distance of up to 40 km. It also had large olfactory bulbs in it’s brain, as well as large olfactory nerves. Hearing Tyrannosaurus ''also has a very long cochlea, which indicates it had very acute hearing, and it seems to have heard low-frequency sounds the best. In The Isle Overview: ''Tyrannosaurus acts as a apex predator capable of hunting almost all of the herbivores on the island, with the exception of Puertasaurus, as an adult. If you are lucky enough to break the leg of your prey directly, one Shantungosaurus, Triceratops or Giganotosaurus is no problem for a Rex. Large herds or an Ankylosaurus provide some difficulty. It has low Stamina, making it an ambush-and-brawl predator. Default In survival mode, Tyrannosaurus has a three-stage life cycle of juvenile, sub-adult, and adult. Outside of stats, the Tyrannosaurus physically changes as it grows. As T. rex grows, its snout becomes broader (especially height-wise), its coloration darkens or becomes brighter (for males) and it gains a considerable amount of bulk. A trait found exclusive to the juveniles are a row of iguana-like spikes spanning from the top of the head to the tip of the tail that is lost once it reaches sub-adulthood. Tyrannosaurus (Juvenile) As a juvenile, Tyrannosaurus is fast, but not as fast as the other Tier 3 and 4 dinosaurs. Recommended prey are small and medium dinosaurs, like the Dryosaurus and the Gallimimus or when AI is enabled, Orodromeus and Psittacosaurus is the easiest prey, expecially at the beginning, since it gives 163 + 88 Rips food and it makes it easier to get through to the Adult. It is recommended that players use ambush tactics when hunting prey at this stage. It is also advised to stay low when dangers are nearby as juveniles are vulnerable to other predators. A good strategy may to team up with another Tyrannosaurus so that you have extra backup when needed, plus a loyal ally. The juvenile T.rex has 2000 health. Tyrannosaurus (Sub-Adult) The sub-adult stage is the second stage of the life-cycle of the T.rex. At this stage, Tyrannosaurus trades a portion of its speed for bite force. More dinosaurs can outrun sub-adult Tyrannosaurus, so it is recommended that the player ambushes their prey or goes after slower dinosaurs. Most solo predators smaller than the sub-adult will avoid it, but note that packs can be lethal. The sub-adult has 4000 health. Tyrannosaurus (Adult) One of the most feared predators in The Isle, the Adult Tyrannosaurus is certainly one of the most lethal carnivores to encounter and play as. The Tyrannosaurus is a good choice for those who want to strike fear into the hearts of other players. They generally aren't seen in packs but may occasionally be seen in pairs. It has a whopping amount of heath, 6500. The in-game Rex is portrayed as 13.7 meters (45 feet); however, no evidence is currently known to support such a size. Tyrannosaurus (Hyperendocrin) One of the strains of Tyrannosaurus, it is arguably the most powerful creature in the game right now, with an astonishing 25,000 health. For a more complete description, see Tyrannosaurus (Hyperendocrin). Habitat Tyrannosaurus live in open plains to hunt for prey since they cant move very fast in forest. They often hunt Triceratops as prey but compete with Giganotosaurus and Acrocanthosaurus for food. General overview: Pros: * Highest Damage output of any Dinosaur. T-Rex will kill everything with a few bites. ( Only Full-Grown ) * Best Bleed resistance and biggest Health regenaration. Meaning 3 drops of bleed is not a big problem and it can heal quickly after a battle. * Very high chance of [[Broken Bone|'breaking bones']] ( Only Full-Grown ). * Good ambush speed and turning radius while trotting. * The Rex can last quite long in its older life cycles with a full stomach. * The Sub and Juvie have high Stamina. So they can easily hunt the AIs Orodromeus and Psittacosaurus and the Sub escapes good from any hunter, as long as he holds a good distance to ambushing big Hunters. * The Sub has a decent Bleed Resistance. Cons: * Low bleed damage * Can only replenish its low stamina while sitting. * Effortless to detect in most positions. * Can be out numbered at times. *Short ambush time * Can be overpowered by a Giganotosaurus if given the chance. Gallery Feathered T-rex concept art.png|Scrapped Feathered Tyrannosaurus concept Feathered T-rex concept 2.jpg|Final Feathered Tyannosaurus concept rbwu42R.jpg|A rex family the_isle___tyrannosaurus_skin__3___grassland_by_leviadraconia-d9d6v0l.jpg|One of the old TSL Tyrannosaurus rex skins Flooflypoofy.png|Feathered variation Tyrannosaurus_Dossier_The_Isle.png|''Tyrannosaurus dossier'' WIP Sub-Adult_Tyrannosaurus_Dossier_The_Isle.jpg Juvenile_Tyrannosaurus_Dossier_The_Isle.jpg unknown-6.png For a more complete gallery, visit Tyrannosaurus/gallery Behind The Scenes The TSL T.rex was a model purchased by Dondi from The Stomping Lands. The Tyrannosaurus has the most models of any dinosaur in the game: the TSL T.rex, the default T.rex life cycle, the juvenile TSL T.rex, the Hyperendocrin Tyrannosaurus, ''and the feathered T.rex''. Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivore Category:Tyrannosaur Category:Apex Predators Category:Crushers Category:Extra large Category:Late Cretaceous Category:In Survival Category:Tier 5